Flora and Helia
Flora and Helia are a romantic couple featured on Winx Club. They are the only couple that has not had any significant conflicts in their strong romantic relationship. Overview Flora and Helia have a very close relationship that has visually grown over the course of the seasons starting in the second season. Season 2 Flora has a great affection on Helia, when he tried to save her from Darkar's monster that attacked Red Fountain. When they first met their relationship starts to develop but Flora is too shy to confess her feelings. Later however, Flora earned her Charmix by telling Helia of her feelings for him to which he responded he loved her too. In Darkar's Fortress, Helia boldly kisses Flora. Season 3 When Timmy, Brandon, Helia, Flora, Musa, Aisha and Stella went to the Omega Dimension to save Tecna they escape, it made the Winx fall from a cliff causing Helia becoming mad about Flora when she fell off the cliff with the other Winx (minus Tecna and Bloom). Secret of the Lost Kingdom They have not seen recently in their scene but only one. Season 4 They became closer to each other. And they have a few love scence in the series. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure They have seen hugging each other in Eraklyon. Season 5 Professor Palladium told Flora to focus on what she loved most which caused her to think of Helia and motivated her to where she was able to complete the test however a final geyser hit her when she thought she had passed causing her to fail the test. In Return to Alfea, after seeing the new fairies of Alfea and Roxy, the specialists came. While a little chat from the Winx, Helia made an origami for Flora. After he made her the origami, Krystal saw Helia, and took him away for a talk leaving Flora somewhat hurt. During a battle at the Magic Archive, Helia was injured, Flora and Krystal took him out in the hallway where Krystal healed him. In Listen To Your Heart, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Stella and Flora are playing Volleyball against some other girls including Princess Krystal. Krystal's team won the game afterwards she goes to hug Helia much to Flora's disappointment then when Flora goes into her and Bloom's room she is crying about Helia and Krystal. In The Last Discovery Flora is still upset about Krystal and Helia but then Krystal comes up to her and ask if they could talk. Krystal talks to Flora about what happened at the volleyball game but Flora still seems upset with her later when Flora and the Winx are dancing each of them are thinking of things that they love while Flora is dancing she thinks of Helia again but then a bunch of origami birds come up to her and then Helia comes to her and they make up while they are dancing. Made-up Pairing Names *Felia *Floia Gallery Bdcam 2012-08-04 09-26-33-678.jpg 528120 137817173028768 488895424 n.jpg|Flora and Helia in Season 5 Flora & Helia S5 BelievixinStella.PNG|Helia's origami for Flora Halia and Flora in Season 5.PNG|Helia and Flora (Season 5) Flora helia3.jpg Flora helia8.jpg Helia-Flora-winx-couples-9258250-400-267.jpg Helia-Flora-winx-couples-9258251-512-384.jpg Helia-Flora-winx-couples-9258248-512-384.jpg Helia-Flora-winx-couples-9258249-64.jpg Flora12.jpg image55.jpg image66.jpg image8.jpg image111.jpg image999.jpg|Together At Last image22.jpg cuteeeee.jpg|caught sharing a smoothie in season 4 Category:Couples Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Flora Category:Winx Club Category:Helia Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom